Legs of Fury
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is an "Ayane's High Kick" fanfic.


Legs of Fury  
  
Note: After watching the short, yet superb OVA "Ayane's High Kick", I wondered what Ayane's next match was going to be like since the second episode never elaborated on that, nor the fact that Ayane didn't feel that she had beaten Miyagawa fairly.  
  
"I've fought the good fight, finished the race with my eyes on the prize."—Unknown  
  
"Focus. Keep your eyes upon your goal and visualize victory. If you can do that, then you have already won."—Anonymous  
  
Chapter 1—You Can't Run Away From the Fight  
  
Kunimitzu hurriedly followed after Ayane on his 10-speed sport bicycle. She had grown much stronger since the last time he had trained her, so it was really difficult to keep up with her. Kyoko, Ayane's best friend, stuck right by her side. But she too, was having problems keeping up the pace with her fleet-footed friend. "No way, you conniving old coot! I only won that match so I wouldn't be expelled from school !", Ayane yelled, still running as quickly as she could. "Ayane, you can't run away from this next match. You have talent! You have spirit, and you have personality, which is more than most kick-boxers possess.", Kunimitzu yelled at the top of his lungs. Stopping in her tracks, dust forming behind her, she realized what her coach said was correct. Ayane was also pretty intelligent as well. She wasn't a valedictorian like Kyoko, but she maintained her grades despite her fervor for professional wrestling. Her career choice had been changed drastically when Kunimitzu deceived her into training to be a kick-boxer, rather than a wrestler. Then she realized she actually enjoyed doing it. She knew she was better at kickboxing than wrestling. But she fretted getting back into the ring. She knew what coach would say to her, even her friend from class and the Principal would be let down if she didn't appear tomorrow night in the ring. She had to face the facts. Kuni was correct. She couldn't flee from this battle. It would be considered cowardly, and she would be dishonoring so many faithful supporters, not to mention new fans that appreciated her will to strive and overcome the odds.  
  
Proudly, Ayane clasped her hand into a fist. "Coach, Kyoko...I'm going to fight. Then, I will face Sakuraka Miyagawa again and defeat her.", Ayane swore, bringing that bandaged fist up to her chest. "Alright ! Now that's the Mitsui I know !", Kunimitzu said, applauding. Immediately, Kyoko threw her arms around her best friend and jumped up and down excitedly. Tears were welling up in her eyes behind her round spectacles. "Super ! I can't wait to see you fight again ! I know you can do it !", she said, encouragingly patting her friend upon the shoulder. Kyoko was not surprised that Ayane was built solid like a rock. Kyoko knew that Ayane could do anything she put her mind to, and someday she would be confident and sure of herself.  
  
Chapter 2—Second Bout With The Nasty Ponytail  
  
After working her way up the ranks, Ayane was determined to fight against that cocky, snooty, narcissistic so-and-so, Miyagawa. Ayane had felt badly about her first match against her. She had only grazed Miyagawa's face with her 'golden high kick'. It had caused a tiny scratch to appear and the match had been decided by the injury Ayane unknowingly inflicted. Miyagawa was irate that some no name would be kick-boxer had won the match so effortlessly. Nevertheless, Miyagawa was prepared to teach Ayane a harsh lesson in defense.  
  
Ayane had warmed up for the bout and was excited to be in the ring again. By her side were her friend Kyoko, and Kape who adored the sport of kickboxing. He had been watching since Ayane's debut fight. Kape even admired Ayane beyond the sport she had been so excellent in. Ayane was oblivious to this fact, but even though she thought Kape was a geek, he wasn't really that bad looking. Besides, he was really intelligent and had many redeeming qualities, but romance was the last thing on her agenda for the time being. What she didn't realize at this time was the fact that her mother, father, and younger brother Kenta were watching from the rafters in the audience. Even Manami Toyoda, the champion of the WWWA, who was Ayane's idol and favorite wrestler, was watching with a transfixed and hopeful gaze. Ayane was clearly very focused in this match and could only think of one thing...victory. With the ring of the bell, she began to duke it out with Miyagawa.  
  
Chapter 3—To the Victor Go the Spoils  
  
Even though Miyagawa was more disciplined in the way she fought, her overconfident attitude had not changed at all. She kept trying to distract Ayane's focus. But, this time, such a tactic would not work. "Ha ! You think such spiritless moves will harm me ?", Sakuraka asked with a cavalier smirk upon her haughty face. Fiercely, she aimed a punch for Ayane's midsection. Before Sakuraka could perform an illegal takedown maneuver, the referee had rung the bell. The bout was not finished yet, even though Ayane had the upper hand. Ayane was allowed some time to rest and a refreshing swig of bottled water. "That's the way to do it, Ayane ! You're really putting her to the test !", Kyoko said, patting her friend on the deltoid. "Hit her with the golden high kick when she least expects it, and keep dodging those blows. As I've told you before, her punches have no impact.", Kunimitsu reiterated. Ayane nodded, and smiled at her friends. "Thanks for standing by my side. I wish Kape, my family and Toyoda-san were here...", she said. "If they were here, I'm sure they would be ultimately proud of you just like we are.", Kuni said, with a huge grin upon his face. With that encouragement, Ayane smiled brightly and waited for the next bell to be rung. This was it. This would be the determining factor in the round. She needed a TKO to win.  
  
The final match had begun and Miyagawa charged Ayane like a mad bull. Ayane held her position and waited for the precise moment to deliver her brutal high-kick. In a split second, Ayane aimed her leg toward Sakuraka's head. Before Sakuraka could retaliate, she had been struck down. It was the kick that everyone had been waiting for. Miyagawa was out cold, and the bell was rung. Over the loudspeaker, the announcer said, "And here is your winner, Ayane Mitsui ! What a match, folks !"  
  
Chapter 4—The Start of Something New  
  
After enjoying a meal with her parents and her classmates, Toyoda-san walked up to her and rested her hand upon Ayane's shoulder. "Good job, Mitsui ! You were sensational. You should be proud for your trophy. One day, I'm certain you'll be the champion of the World KickBoxing League. Keep it up, kid !", Minami said, with a festive wink. Ayane could hardly believe it. She was too stunned to speak. "Could you sign this photo for me, Miss Toyoda ?", Kape asked, very politely. "You mean photos ? Oh, certainly. I have enough time before going to practice for my next match.", Minami answered. After signing the glossy photos, she grinned and waved as she left. "Thanks !", Ayane said, waving in response. Kape turned to look at her and exclaimed, "This has been the coolest day ever ! And it's all because of you, Ayane ! You ROCK !" Kyoko nodded her head and patted her best friend on the back. The whole lot of them laughed and then headed out for the night.  
  
The next year, Ayane continued to train for the world championship. But she still had her heart set on graduation. She had the help of Kyoko and Kape to keep her mind focused on studying and doing her best to pass all of the tests that would be held during the horrid period of Final Exams Week. She wouldn't have any trouble acing all of her tests though. She had worked diligently and was about to be rewarded for her efforts.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Ayane and her friends successfully graduated from High School. After that, everyone went their own ways and swore one day that they would meet again. Yet, in time, they would meet at the place where they had celebrated Ayane's first real win against Sakuraka Miyagawa. She too, had a completely different life. Miyagawa hadn't changed much in the past years, but she had quit being a kick-boxer. Those days were over. She was an idol now, and her lucrative career had made her very happy. She had forgotten about Ayane and only cared about making her fans pleased with her.  
  
Four years later, after college and earning their own way, they met again at the restaurant where they had celebrated Ayane's first real victory against Sakuraka Miyagawa. Ayane told her friends about the job she had working as a fashion model for a famous sport manufacturing company and winning titles worldwide. She had been able to support her family and a family of her own. She and Kape had been married for a year now, with two children of their own, named Setsuna and Azume. The two girls were both 1- year-olds and adored their parents equally. They had both become devotees of kick-boxing and martial arts even though they were still very young. Even the girls had shown up at the restaurant to meet and greet Kyoko's husband and her child, Onizuka. The friends chatted on and on about how many things had changed in the past years, and how some things never changed, like their friendship. They had remained close for a long time, even longer than they thought. But, they cared deeply for each other. As for the Gym Leader, Kunimitzu was still training fighters in his indie-gym. He was becoming older, but his spirit had not changed. Ayane didn't want to admit it, but Kuni had been a good friend to her, even though she thought he was a "dirty old man". Yet, he wasn't. He had a chance to see Ayane again, a different woman than before, but the same warrior as always. "Thank you, Ayane for making an old man's dreams possible. Without you, my indie-gym would not be the high-class gym it is today.", he said, clasping her hands in his. She clutched his hands rashly, without her realizing it. "Ow ! Ow, ow, ow, ow... It hurts !", Tangay said, writhing and gritting his teeth. "Whoops ! Sorry about that, Coach. I still don't know my own strength !", she said, placing a hand behind her head. The whole group laughed. After all the reminiscing, Tangay said his good-byes and left for his gym to train a new fighter. The friends then finished their meal, said farewell to one another and kept in touch as much as they could. The spirit of friendship would keep them united, no matter what. And Ayane would continue to fight, speaking to all women that they too could do whatever they put their minds to.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt December 18, 2002 


End file.
